


Sparks

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: Sebastian feels the heat in Bahrain





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> For the amazing CustardCreamies :)

Sebastian couldn't help but stare at her across the garage. He was supposed to be listening to his engineer explain just exactly where he lost that bit of time to the Mercedes but all he could concentrate on is her. She's talking to the rest of the PR team laughing as she works. Her ferrari red lips matching her uniform. He's thinking about how those lips would feel on his again. How she would moan as he deepens the kiss submitting herself to him completely. She turns and glances in his direction, flashing him an amused smile. They enjoy each others company but have always kept it professional at work, _it's just the heat that's what is distracting me not her, focus_ he mentally scolds himself and forces himself to turn back and listen to his engineer.

  
It isn't long before he sneaks a look back at her to see that she is now engrossed in typing today's report. He watches as she flicks her long hair back off her neck, fanning her face with her hand. _Oh how I want to start kissing her there working my way down, feel her tremble under my touch. If she's struggling with the heat cool her down with an ice cube._..

  
"Sebastian, what are your thoughts?". His team are now all looking annoyed with him, all they want to do is wrap up the debrief and get into an air-conditioned room. _I'm thinking about undressing her and having my way with her now until she screams my name when she comes but I doubt that's what you want to hear._ "Erm, yeah I agree with that one" he hopes that that is enough to keep them satisfied cos quite frankly he doesn't know what they've said. "Right good that's all we can do tonight we'll see you tomorrow". He sighs in relief when he realises that the meeting is over.

  
Sebastian knows he shouldn't approach her at work but he can't wait until the end of the weekend. She was so carried away typing them she didn't hear him behind her until he called her name. "Sebastian! You scared me half to death," she exclaimed, practically jumping out of her seat. Any further words escaped him as she turned and faced him. _She's so gorgeous._ He was so taken by her appearance of how the heat had made her hair curl slightly and how she was panting slightly through him scaring her, he didn't really hear what she replied. The shirt she was wearing highlighting her figure, the shorts hugging all the right places. _She's all mine. I want her now. Race weekend, stop thinking this way._ He had stopped talking now, he was gazing intensely at her, biting his lip trying to decide what to do next. _I'm staring at her. Probably just cos she's staring at me as much. Say something, anything!_

  
"Sebastian.." she breathed out. He met her gaze, sensing the same battle in her thoughts that he was having. The one where they should screw the imposed rules and take what they want. The air seems to be getting heavy, the want and arousal thick around them. "Schätzchen, I want you," he replies too far gone to care who heard. "Seb not here!" she hisses at him, eyes darting around to see who was near, "we talked about this. Never _here_!". He leans closer to her, "I know but you look so beautiful. I want you. I need you". She sighs torn between her desire for him and dismissing him on the basis they both should be working, "No. Not now. Go Seb I need to work. So do you. Tomorrow. Later. Please" she pleads. "Fine" he huffs, turns and leaves. She hates disagreeing with him, especially when she wants him just as much, but she can't interfere with his racing. They must wait for another day at least. _Twenty-four hours that's all_.

  
Sebastian hadn't meant to act so petulant towards her but he felt so frustrated. Slamming the door to his cool down room was immature but made him feel slightly better. _It's a combination of a poor qualifying result and the heat. It's making me crazy_ he thinks _I'll make it up to her by winning tomorrow and then spending the night pleasing her._ He pictured her smiling at him celebrating under the podium, her eyes dark with desire. Giving him a look that only he understands. Watch as a flush tinges her face, partly due to the heat but mainly from the anticipation of them being alone together. Then when they are, slowly undress her, working his way down her body caressing every inch of her.

  
He's hard now, so not able to ignore the ache anymore reaches into his overalls gently tugging at his length imagining it's her hand making him feel good. Imagining her kissing him, looking at him through her eyelashes hooded with desire. Hear her calling his name, "Sebastian, Seb!". It takes him a second to realise that he wasn't imagining her calling his name but she was actually standing in front of him. She's smirking at him now, eyes twinkling with amusement "just as well that wasn't someone else Seb".

  
He laughs and shrugs, "that's what you've driven me to liebling, join me?". Her eyes widened, then narrowed as if she was fighting the urge to agree to their needs. _I don't care about the rules I want her now._ Before Sebastian could say anything more she steps forward and throws her arms around his neck, tightening her grip and forcing their mouths together for a bruising kiss. He groans as he feels their bodies press together, creating the glorious friction he needs on his aching length. Every part of them wanting more so they reach for their clothes, pulling them off so fast, not caring if any of them ripped or where they were.

  
They continue to kiss frantically the skin on skin contact adding to the heat and desire they already feel. She pulls away, a hungry expression on her face as she begs him, "please, Seb, please". He starts to kiss down her neck, licking and biting the spots he knows drives her crazy. He can feel her hands in his hair, pulling harshly as she whimpers in pleasure, enjoying the feeling of him working his way down her body. He's on his knees now, gently parting her legs. He glances up at her, his eyes now dark with want. She's breathing heavily, eyes closed and he feels her shudder the first time he touches her. He moves between licking and rubbing her clit, enjoying seeing her breath become more ragged with his touch. He deepens his licks, feeling how much more aroused she becomes with each one. _She's so wet. For me_. He can't wait any longer so abruptly pulls his tongue away ignoring her moans of protest.

  
He doesn't give her time to adjust once he stands, roughly picking her up, backing her up against the wall before sliding his hard length into her. He knows he's being brutal with his pace but he's far too gone to care. All he's interested in is making her scream his name. Making her feel good. Making them both come. He tightens his grip on her ass, holding her steady so he can thrust deeper. "Harder, don't stop" she breathes and he complies moving his hands behind her so not to hurt her. He picks up the pace, his entire body pressing her into the wall. Sebastian can feel himself losing control, sparks flying, the heat deep within him taking over, the need for completion surfacing.

  
He has just enough presence to realise her moans are getting louder and the fact they are still within the garage. He doesn't want anyone to disturb this moment between them so he reclaims her lips in a series of passionate kisses in order to keep her quiet. He's rocking into her roughly, feeling her hips move back against his. When she arches her back, he knows she's close and he feels her shudder and fall apart in his arms when she comes. Her breathless moan of his name is all it takes for him to follow, finding his release inside her.

  
Still breathing heavily they both enjoy the feeling of still being joined while they come down from their high. Sebastian pulls her even closer to him and begins gently kissing the side of her face before resting his forehead on hers looking intensely into her eyes, "I love you liebling, I'm sorry I shouldn't of pushed you into this". She replies with a gentle kiss, "I love you too. You better make it up to me by winning tomorrow" she smiles. " I will," he says with determination and a wicked glint in his eyes, "then we can celebrate even more tomorrow night". 


End file.
